In vibratory gyroscopes with two sense peak structures, conventional designs require sense masses to be split in order to achieve two mode dynamics [Acar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,669]. Additionally, in conventional systems in the two sense peak design, the sense masses are never anchored [Acar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,669]. Accordingly, a problem with conventional systems is that they may not be sensitive enough in some applications and may also produce a high amount of mechanical noise to adversely affect the sensing capability of the gyroscope.
Accordingly what is needed is a vibrating gyroscope and a system that overcomes these issues. The present invention addresses such a need.